Decisions
by AmberlynnBelikova
Summary: Amber Lynn and Edward Cullen have been together for one year. They have the most amazing night of their lives and after that, they couldn't be happier. Until something changes, Edward leaves, and Amber gets the shock of her life. Rated M for the Lemons!;
1. First Date

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

**Amber's POV**

"Alice!" I complained. "I really don't want to do this!"

"Oh come on Amber, just meet him. He's really great!" Alice said.

"You have to say that. He's your brother," I said. "And besides, you know I hate blind dates."

I had met everyone in Alice's family except Edward. He was always jet-setting off somewhere because he was a famous concert pianist. When she told me about him, he seemed fun and sweet, but not my type at all. So, after every bind date that Alice sent me on, failed, she decided that her brother would meet my standards and set this up for the next time he would be in town. I hated the idea of meeting him this way. I was not very good at dating. I always did something to embarrass myself, and if I did end up liking him, that's not the impression I wanted to leave.

"Amber! Earth to Amber!" Alice said while snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Where did you go just now?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Alice. I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I said…You hate blind dates because you're too picky. But I think Edward will meet you standards."

"So you have said a thousand times Alice. He just doesn't seem like my type." I had tried to tell her this numerous times but it just didn't make it through her thick skull.

"Amber, your 'type' is impossible to find. No one is perfect and that is what you want. I don't get you sometimes."

"But you love me anyway," I said and smiled.

"Yes, sadly I do," she said and laughed. "Now put this on. You are going to look hot!"

I chuckled and put the dress on. When I looked in the mirror I was amazed at how the dress fit. It was perfect. It was a baby blue, one shouldered, mini, chiffon, cocktail dress. Alice had designed it for me and I loved it. Edward was not the only famous one in his family. Alice was a fashion designer and stylist. She designed and styled for people like Beyonce, Kristen Stewart, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, The Jonas Brothers, and Taylor Lautner. She had a wide variety of styles in her line that appealed to everyone, including me. Alice sent me clothes she designed on a regular basis, and for that I never had to go shopping.

Once I finished looking myself over in the mirror I said, "What are we going to do about my hair?"

"Leave it," she simply stated.

"What? Alice you never want to just leave my hair. Are you feeling okay?" I said a little worried as I felt her forehead for a fever.

Alice smiled and said, "Yes, Amber honey I am fine. I want to leave it that way because Edward will think it is sexy. He likes his girls natural and not all done up."

"Well that's good because I hate getting all done up," I said a little relieved that I wouldn't have to be fake for him to like me.

"So what time am I supposed to meet him at the restaurant?" I asked.

"You're supposed to meet him at six. The place is very quaint. I love it," she answered.

"What is it called?"

"The Little Door," Alice said.

"It has an interesting name. Where is it?" I asked.

"West Third Street here in Los Angeles," she answered. "It has a rustic Mediterranean feel to it and the food is exquisite!"

"That sounds good," I said. I had to admit, his restaurant choice was good. I loved Mediterranean style food. He was starting out on the right foot.

_I wonder if Alice told him what I liked._

_Well if she did, it doesn't really bother me. I get good food and I don't have to pay for it. Ha!_

_Man! I am a horrible date!_

_Oh well._

"Well Alice, thank you so much for helping me get ready. I look amazing, if I do say so myself."

"No problem! What are best friends for?" Alice said.

"Exactly! Well, I am going to head out. You are more than welcome to hang out here for a while if you want," I offered. I knew she would want me to dish everything when I got back.

"No, I think I will go home and come over tomorrow when you get off work and make you spill then," she said and smiled.

"Okay, I love you Alice."

"I love you too Amber!" and with that we both walked out of my apartment and went separate ways down the hall as she headed for the elevator to the lobby, and I headed to the elevator to the parking Garage in the back.

**Edward's POV**

_I hate waiting. I am not a very patient person._

_Well it is my own fault. I am here 15 minutes early._

_I really need to work on my patience. _

_It is just I hate blind dates. I always end up embarrassing myself and I have seen pictures of this girl and I do not want to mess this up._

"Is there anything I can get you to drink?" the waiter asked me.

"Water please. I am waiting on my date. We will order when she arrives," I answered. I was nervous and maybe water was what I needed to calm my nerves.

Five minutes later the waiter brought my water. I said a thank you and downed half of it.

_Maybe water was a bad idea. Now I have to pee._

_She still has ten minutes. Maybe I can make it back before she gets here._

…5 minutes later…

As I was walking back from the bathroom, I saw her. She was sitting at our table and she looked stunning. Even better then in pictures! As I walked up to the table I said, "Hello. I'm Edward." She looked up from her menu and politely said, "Hi. I'm Amber. How are you?"

_Her voice is heavenly!_

"I am very well. I apologize for keeping you waiting."I said.

"Oh it's okay. I just sat down."

"So, how are you tonight?" I asked as I sat down at the table. I realized after I said it, that I had said that already.

_I'm sp stupid!_

"I am very well, thank you. I love this place by the way."

_Whew! Either she didn't notice or she is being polite._

"That's good," I said. "I hope you didn't have too much trouble finding it."

"Nope, not at all," she replied. Then she said something that kind of took me off guard.

"So Edward, I have to tell you something."

I was a little worried. Ideas were running through my mind.

_She was pregnant._

_She was married._

_She didn't like me because I kept her waiting._

_This was a waste of her time and she wanted to leave and only came to tell me that she never wanted to see me._

_She thought I was hideous and that was why she didn't want to stay._

_Alice told her something extremely embarrassing about me._

"I hate small talk…a lot."

_Wow, I'm paranoid._

"Okay," I said and laughed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me something about you that not a lot of people know?"

"Okay. I hate blind dates," I said.

"Me too," she said and chuckled.

That broke the ice for the rest of the night. We never stopped talking. I told her practically my entire life story and she told me hers. We found out that we had a lot in common and I felt that there was nothing I couldn't tell her. At that moment I knew I wanted us to be exclusive, so I took the plunge and said to her, "I want us to be exclusive. I do not want to see anyone else and I do not want you too either. Is that okay?"

I did not expect her to say, "Me too. I don't want to see anyone else, and I don't want you to see anyone else either," but she did.

With that we were a couple and I was the happiest man on the earth.


	2. Anniversary

**Here goes Chapter 2! It's one year later. Let me know what you think. Please Review and tell me what you think! ;)**

_**Chapter Two: The Next Step**_

**Amber's POV**

This past year with Edward had been the best year of my life. He was the most romantic man I had ever met. Every time we went out it was someplace new. We never went the same place twice unless I asked him to go somewhere we had been before. He went on a three month tour of Europe to play piano and I had the privilege of going with him. The whole experience was something I will never forget. Every week we were in a different city and it was amazing. I had started to believe that Edward was the one. No, I knew he was the one. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I loved Edward with all of my being and I knew he felt the same way. He told me so on a daily basis. To us we had the perfect relationship. To Alice though, since we weren't having sex our relationship couldn't be that great, and it's not that I didn't want to have sex with him, because believe me, I did. It was just that I wanted to take it slow and make sure that we were going to last.

We had plans tonight for our one year anniversary and I needed to call him to find out what we were doing, so I picked up the phone and dialed.

It rang twice before he answered, "Hello love. How are you?" like he always does.

"I am great! I can't wait for tonight. Where are you taking me?"

"Now that, I cannot tell you," he said slyly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, it's a surprise. Just know that you should dress very nice, not formal, but nice," he replied.

"Alright, I do love surprises," I said.

"I know you do. That's why this is perfect."

"Okay, well I have to get ready so when will you be picking me up?"

"At 6:30." It was now 5:30 so I had plenty of time to get ready, seeing as how I already had taken a shower.

"Okay Edward. I will see you then. I love you."

"I love you too," and with that we hung up and I started to freak out slightly. I had no idea what to wear!

I ran to my closet. When I looked, I saw the garment bag that Alice had brought over earlier that day and remembered that she said to wear it tonight. _Bless her! She is my life saver!_

I put the dress on. It was a light turquoise strapless dress with a black waist band. The bottom of the dress hit right above my knees. It looked stunning on me.

"_**Alice, thank you so much for the dress! It is amazing**__,_" I quickly texted her. I looked at myself in the mirror and began to wonder how to do my hair. Just then my phone buzzed with a reply from Alice saying, "_**No problem! And hey, tousle your hair. Edward thinks it's sexy.**_"

_Of course! Why couldn't I think of that?_

"_**Okay. Thanks again Alice!"**_ I texted back.

"_**No problem! Love you."**_

"_**Love you too."**_

Edward finally arrived right at 6:30. I loved that about him. He was always right on time.

"Are you ready to go love?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"You look amazing Amber."

"Thanks! You look pretty sexy yourself Edward." He was wearing dark denim jeans and a black button up dress shirt. He had the first few buttons undone so you could just see the top of his chest.

_Yummy!_

"Thanks."

"Now, where are you taking me?" I asked. I was dying to know!

"We are going back to my place. I am cooking for you." He said and gave me his gorgeous crooked smile.

"Aww, Edward! I love it!" I said. I was so excited. Edward has cooked for me before but they were just breakfasts from when we would spend the night together just talking and sleeping in each other's arms. He had never made me a romantic dinner before. I was so excited!

"I'm glad you do. Now let's go. I have some food cooking in the oven," he said.

"Okay. Let me just grab my bag."

It took us only ten minutes to reach his penthouse in Hollywood from my apartment in Los Angeles. We went up to the 23 floor, the top floor, and walked in. As soon as I walked in I was bombarded with the most amazing aroma of garlic, tomatoes, and chicken. It was like I just walked into an Italian restaurant.

"Edward, that smells amazing! What is it?" I asked.

"That, my dear Amber, is stuffed chicken breast and it will be covered in a rich red-pepper tomato sauce," he replied. His explanation, coupled with the amazing aroma that filled the penthouse, was starting to make my mouth water.

"What is for desert?" I asked.

"For desert, we are having a rich double chocolate soufflé." He replied with a smile.

"Seriously? That sounds amazing Edward. I can't wait!" I replied. I was so excited.

We went into the kitchen and I watched him finish preparing the meal. I loved watching him cook. He was so focused on getting it perfect. It only took about twenty minutes for him to finish and put the soufflé in the oven. He had already had the table set so I went in and sat down and he brought in the food.

"Edward, honey, this looks and smells great," I said.

"Wait until you taste it," he replied and laughed.

When I took the first bite I was hit with many flavors all at once, but I could identify them all. In the sauce there was garlic, the calm spiciness of the red bell peppers, home grown tomatoes, and fresh oregano. Once I got past the sauce, there was the chicken, which was cooked to perfection. Stuffed inside the chicken breast was a mixture of more garlic and oregano. Also, in the chicken were some olives. All on top of fettuccine noodles and topped with parmesan cheese. It was the most amazing meal I had ever had outside of a restaurant.

"Edward this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever made for me! How did you learn to cook like this?" I was so amazed by his talent, I had to know.

"Well, when I was studying abroad in Italy during college I took a few cooking lessons from some locals. There is no better way to learn then from true Italians," he said. I had forgotten that he lived in Italy for a year during school. I would have learned to cook as well if I lived there for a whole year.

The rest of the dinner went extremely well. The soufflé was great. We made it even better though, by feeding it to each other. I was sure that this anniversary could go in the Guinness Book of World Records as the most romantic anniversary date ever.

Once dinner was over we went into his family room to watch a movie. He let me choose so, I choose Titanic. It was the very first movie we watched together and by far my favorite romance movie.

Half way through the movie, I looked at Edward and said, "I'm ready." He was paying more attention to me then the movie so I figured we could talk.

"What do you mean love?" he said.

"I mean, I'm ready." I paused there to see if he got what I was trying to say. When he didn't, I said, "To have sex, Edward, with you."

"Oh! I get it now." He looked somewhat surprised by this. "Are you sure Amber?"

"Yes Edward, I am sure. I love you with all of my heart. I want to make that connection with you. I am ready. Are you?" I explained.

He just looked at me. It had me a little worried.

_What if I am pushing him and he isn't ready?_

"Edward, if you don't want to do this you can tell me. I don't want you to feel like I am pressuring you."

He laughed.

_Why is he laughing? This is serious._

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he explained.

_Oh! Okay._

"I guess," I said and laughed. I felt a little better. I thought for sure that I had done something wrong.

"Yes, Amber, I am ready to take that next step with you."

"Tonight?" I asked.

"I don't have any condoms honey," he said.

"That's okay. I'm on birth control. I take it for medical reasons," I explained.

"Okay," he said.

We got up from the couch and started heading to his room, completely forgetting about the movie that was playing. This would be the first time for both of us. I was nervous and I knew he had to be, but we knew we belonged together so we weren't scared.

When we reached his room we got on his bed and started kissing. It was different from our normal tender kisses and our heated make-out sessions. This was need. It was passion. It was complete love and adoration. We loved each other more than anything in the world. Our clothes came off faster than I thought was possible. We fooled around for a while just admiring each other's bodies. Once it came time for him to enter me, we paused, breathing heavily.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Absolutely. Are you?" I answered with complete confidence and smiled at him.

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life," He said with the same amount of confidence.

"Good. I'm glad," I said.

"I love you Amber. More than anything," he told me.

"I love you too Edward. More then you will ever comprehend," I answered.

Then he entered me. We took it at a slow pace at first to get past the initial pain. It wasn't bad at all, just a little twinge. After that, we picked up the pace a little. It wasn't hard to find a good rhythm. We adored each other with our movement and it was the best feeling I had ever had. Once I hit my climax, he did the same. We went together and it was amazing. When we were finished, we just laid there as he held me and we fell asleep in each other's arms. That night my dreams were filled with Edward's face and the life we could have together. We were blissfully happy.

**Thank you for reading! Please, Please, Please review! I love them! It is what keeps me going!**


	3. The Day After

**Hey everyone! **

**I hope you like this! Review! Review! It's what gives me motivation ;)**

…**..**

_**Chapter 3: The Day After**_

The next morning I woke up in Edward's arms and I couldn't have been happier. I had made love to Edward. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to connect with someone in such a special way. Edward was still asleep so I carefully got out of bed, as not to wake him. I put on his shirt and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast for him.

As I was finishing up I heard him walk in and felt him put his arm around my waist and kiss me.

"Good morning Love," Edward said.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Breakfast smells amazing! What did you make?"

"Pancakes, sausage, and coffee."

"Mmmmmm. That sounds almost as delightful as you were last night." Edward caught me off guard when he said that, rendering me speechless, with nothing but a huge grin on my face.

"Yeah, I said it. You were amazing last night. I am so glad we decided to make love. It was beautiful and fun and sexy all at the same time. In fact, I could abandon breakfast and do it all over again," He said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Edward, last night, when we made love, it was the most amazing experience I have ever had, but I have to go to work and I really do not want to be late. You know how Alice can be. She will ask all kinds of questions if I am late because she knows we had a date last night," I told him. Someone had to be the rational one. No matter how much we wanted to, we couldn't stay in bed all day.

"I guess you're right. The last thing we need is Alice asking questions," He replied with a snicker. As we ate breakfast we talked about trivial things, like what our day will be like and our plans for tomorrow.

While I was showering a little while later, I didn't hear Edward as he snuck into the bathroom and into the shower with me. He made me jump a foot off of the shower floor, when he said, "Hello."

"Well hello there. You scared me half to death, you know?" I said.

He replied, "I'm sorry Love. Let me make it all better." Then he kissed me feverishly. This kiss was hot, passionate, and almost needy. As soon as he kissed me, I knew I would not be able to resist and Edward took me right there in his shower, up against the wall.

When we finished, Edward said, panting, "I love you so much. You know that?"

"I do know that and I love you immensely so!" I said as I kissed him again. This kiss wasn't like the other one. It was sweet and innocent. After that, we washed each other and got out.

"I think that just might be the best shower I have ever had," I told him as I was giggling.

"Well good, I'm glad," He replied with a smirk on his face. He was obviously proud of himself for actually accomplishing what he had mentioned right before breakfast. Once we were finished getting ready, it was time for me to head off to work and him to head into the studio to record some new music he was working on.

He dropped me off at my apartment so I could grab my car, but before I got out of his car he kissed me and said, "Good bye Love. I hope you have a wonderful day. I will see you tomorrow night. I love you."

"Goodbye Edward, I love you too. Drive safe and how could I not have a wonderful day with such as amazing start as this morning?" With that I kissed him a second time and got out of my car to find mine and head into a long day with Alice and her questions about my date last night


	4. update about story please read

Hey Guys! I am sorry that I haven't been uploading. I am at the end of my freshman year in college so I have been really busy but my last day is next week so after that I will be uploading/writing a lot! Again, I am really sorry for the delay! I just wanted you guys to know what was up.

Love you all!


	5. Cullen Designs

**Hey Everyone! I am so sorry for the delay! I have been so busy, but since it is summer I should be able to get more writing done. I love you all!**

**Reminder: I do not own anything! Stephenie Meyer is an amazing writer and all original Twilight Characters and their personalities belong to her.**

_Chapter 4: Cullen Designs_

I loved my job! I got to work side by side with Alice as she sketched designs, helped plan fashion shows, promote her clothes, etc. I remember the first day I walked into Cullen Designs. I was a senior in college and in desperate need for an internship. Alice took me under her wing and showed me the ropes of the fashion world. I was amazed. My fashion classes did not show me everything that Alice did. I learned so much and I progressed quickly. I soon graduated from college and got a paying job in Alice's store where I would be working side by side with her every day. This quickly led to Alice and me becoming best friends.

I smiled to myself as a stood in Alice's store sorting out clothes. Alice let me design the layout of the store so I was helping stock it.

"…and that is why silk is one of the nicest fabrics to wear." I vaguely heard the end of Alice's story.

"That's nice Alice," I said.

"Amber, were you even listening? What was I talking about just now?" She said with a very annoyed tone.

"Silk," I stated.

"No! I said that at the end to see if you were paying attention. What is wrong with you? You have been spacing out all day!" she practically yelled at me.

"Alice, don't freak. I was just thinking of when I first came here to your store," I told her, and I was being honest. That was what I was thinking about, but that was just this time. I had been spacing out all day. I kept thinking about Edward and last night…and this morning. I just couldn't stop thinking about his body and the things he could do to me.

_Amber! Get a hold of yourself! Alice is going to know that you got laid last night…and this morning heehee…if you keep spacing out and standing around with this huge stupid grin on your face!_

"AMBER! What is wrong with you?" Alice yelled at me. She was getting really frustrated.

"Nothing!" I put my hands up trying to look innocent, but for some reason I just couldn't stop grinning.

"Ohmigod! You totally had sex last night! Yep! That's what's going on here. Tell me, how was it? Wait! I don't want to know. That's my brother! Well…just spare me the details." She said that all so fast I hardly had time to keep up.

"Wow. Alice. Chill. Since you asked, yes, Edward and I made love last night…and this morning. And it was amazing! Alice, I didn't know it was possible to love him anymore then I already did, but I do! How did I get so lucky with a great man?" I told her excitedly.

"Uh Duh! I set you guys up remember? I told you that you would love him." She simply stated and the only thing I could think to do in the moment was hug her. She was directly responsible for bringing the love of my life, into my life.

"Thank you Alice! Soo much! I can never repay you for this amazing thing you have done for me. You brought me to the love of my life," I gushed at her. She was truly my best friend. When she pulled away from the hug she just looked at me and said the one thing that only she would say in this situation.

"I told you so!" she said and then she started laughing and I couldn't help but join in. I was so happy with my life. Nothing could mess this up for me. I was sure of it. Once we stopped laughing enough to actually talk about something, we thankfully moved on from talking about my sex life.

"So are you coming to the family dinner tomorrow night?" Alice asked.

"What family dinner? Edward never mentioned this to me." I was curious why he wouldn't share this with me. Edward knows I love his family. Heck I am practically family already because of how long Alice and I have been friends.

"Oh, I just found out a couple hours ago. Edward probably just hasn't called you yet. Call him and ask him if he is planning on attending. Mom wants to know," Alice told me, so I left the room and went to the back of the store to call him.

After two rings he answered, as usual. Edward was so predictable sometimes. I couldn't help but my smile at myself.

"_Hello babe. How are you?"_ Edward answered.

"_Hey! I am good. I'm just at work. So listen, Alice just told me that your family is having dinner together tomorrow night and well, I know we made plans, but I was wondering if we could do this instead. I haven't seen them in a while and I really want to catch up with Rose. I miss her a lot."_ Rosalie was my roommate in college and I loved her. She was one of my oldest and best friends, but once she married Edward and Alice's brother, Emmett, and had two kids, I hadn't seen much of her.

"_Of course Love. We can do whatever you want,"_ Edward told me. I could tell he was smiling.

"_Okay. Thanks! Well I should probably go back to work. I love you! and P.S. Call your mom and let her know were coming. Alice said she wants you to let her know,"_ I told him.

"_I will do that. Thanks. I love you. Have a good day!"_ After that we hung up and I went back to work with something to look forward to in a couple of days. I missed Edward and Alice's family and I loved being around them.

**Thanks for reading! I know my chapters are short, I'm sorry. I will try to make some long ones. Please review! I know I am slow about updating and I'm sorry. I have been busy plus I write each chapter as I go. So ch 5 is not written yet and I am thinking it will be about the Cullen family dinner. Any suggestions? I want to add some humor to this chapter and I would love to hear your input! **

**Review please! It keeps me motivated **


	6. Forever

**Thanks for reading! This chapter is a little longer than usual. It just kind of got away from me and there was no good place to break it so I just left it long. My intention was to make this one funny, but Edward and Amber just wouldn't let me. They wanted to be mushy and have some fun at the end. There are more details in their 'fun' then in chapter to so I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think! I love to hear from you!**

_Chapter 5: Forever_

Amber's POV

**Knock Knock Knock!**

I heard a knock at my door and I knew that it had to be Edward coming to pick me up for dinner tonight with the family.

_hmmm…I have never thought of them as "the family" before. It has always been Edward or Alice's family. I guess this is one step closer to "our family." I liked the sound of that. Edward and I married in the future, kids, a dog._

_Wow! That thought crept up on me. I mean, Edward and I have talked about our future. We said that one day, marriage was a definite possibility. Recently though, I have come to the conclusion that Edward was it for me. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life._

"Hello love," Edward greeted me, interrupting my inner dialog, and then kissed me. I couldn't help but get caught up in the kiss. Edward had a tendency to do that to me. Whenever I was kissing him, it was like nothing and no one else is around us and I just melt into him, wanting more. But, as always, Edward was the responsible one and pulled away.

"If we start this Amber, I have a very strong feeling we won't make it to dinner." He said with a husky voice and chuckled.

"I guess you're right," I pouted. "But, I do not have to like it."

"Trust me, there is nothing more that I would rather be doing then ravishing you and making love to you over every inch of this apartment, but we have a family obligation."

"Fine," I said and pouted. He got me all worked up and he thinks that I will be able to sit through dinner without thinking about his body on mine moving in perfect time together? He was crazy.

"Love, you will have a lot of fun tonight. Emmett, Rose, and Brandon will be there. You haven't seen Rose in a few months. Emmett told me she is really excited to see you," He told me, obviously trying to change the subject and get my mind off of my sudden state of arousal, and it worked.

Well, kind of. He was still sexy as hell.

"Yeah, your right. I miss her so much! I haven't talked to her much, other than the occasional email and text. It is so weird how we were best friends all through college and now we hardly talk. Especially since she is your sister-in-law. I thought I would see a lot more of her after she married Emmett," I had to admit that I was sad we didn't seem to be as close as we used to be. Maybe it was just because she was married with a kid and I wasn't.

"Well, your lives are a little different now. She is married and has a son, but that doesn't mean you don't love each other any less. I'm sure when you see her tonight; it will be like nothing has changed." Edward always knew what to say to make me feel better.

I smiled at him and then kissed him sweetly, thanking him for making me feel better.

"Ready to go?" I asked. I was anxious to see everyone.

"Yep! We're actually running a few minutes late so we should hurry." Edward hated being late for things. I loved this because he was never late for our dates or picking me up for something, but I was also slightly annoyed sometimes because he does tend to be pushy when he is in a hurry. Although, the good far outweighs the bad so I don't let it get to me too much.

Once we reached his car, he opened the passenger door for me like he always does and once I was in the car; he went around to his side and got in. As we drove down to Olive Garden my mind went back to mine and Edward's future. I knew without a doubt in my mind that I wanted to spend eternity with this man. I however was not one hundred percent sure where his head was and that scared me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and smiled. I wanted to save this conversation for when we had more time, but it couldn't hurt to talk about it a little now.

"I was just thinking about the future…specifically our future." I said.

"What about it?"

"Well I was thinking about how I can see us being together forever." I said confidently. I didn't want to get into details now because we were almost to the restaurant.

"I can see that to Amber. I love you and I think we can be together forever." As he said this, I saw the biggest smile cross his face while he was driving. I could see the joy on his face that we were able to see us together that long.

"I love you too Edward. You are so important to me. There are not words to describe my feelings for you. Somehow, I love you just doesn't seem good enough." As I said this, I could feel tears coming on. I don't know why I was crying, but all of the emotions I was feeling were a little overwhelming.

I hadn't noticed until now, but we had arrived at Olive garden and we were sitting in the parking lot, in the car, so Edward was able to reach over to me and embrace me.

"Amber, I know what you mean. The way I love you doesn't compare to anything that I have ever felt for anyone. You are the first person I have let in. I knew from the moment I met you that you were it for me. I don't want anybody else." As he said this, I could hear him get a little choked up and before we knew it, we were both crying. The love that we felt for each other was so strong; I knew nothing could ever break that.

All of a sudden, a huge smile spread across my face and I couldn't hold back my laughter. It was pure joy. I know once and for all that Edward and I were meant to be and I just couldn't keep it in. Edward seemed to catch on to the meaning of my laughter and joined in. Now we were both crying for a different reason. I didn't know what was up with us tonight, but we were definitely crazy.

Once we calmed down and could breathe again, we decided it was time to go inside. We were thirty minutes late due to the crazy emotion rollercoaster we just got off of.

The Hostess escorted us to our table where everyone was waiting on us.

"Hey guys!" Emmett boomed. "What took you so long? We saw you pull in thirty minutes ago." He was wiggling his eyebrows at us, trying to insinuate we had been doing naughty things in the car. I blushed, making Emmett think we did do things in Edward's car.

"Emmett!" Rose scolded him and slapped him in the back of his head. "That is none of our business." I loved that woman. Even though I knew she would ask me about it later, it was still funny to hear her reprimand him for being dumb. She then stood up and ran to me hugging me with all her might.

"Amber! It has been way to long! I have missed you so much girl!" She squealed.

"Rose! I missed you so much too! We really need to get together and get caught up! I have so much to tell you!" I said. I wanted to tell her about everything that was going on with Edward and I and all of the 'advances' in our relationship. It was easier to talk about that stuff to Rose then it was Alice because Rose wasn't his sister and she didn't mind the details.

Just then Esme, Edward's mom, come over to give me a huge hug.

"Hey sweetheart. I have missed you. You and Edward don't come around enough." She reminded me of my mother. I didn't get to see her very often because she lived in Ohio. We still kept in contact, but I had to admit, I missed her, and when I was with Esme, she made me feel like I was her child too. It was nice to have that motherly figure when I couldn't have my real mother so close. After she said hello to Edward and hugged him, we sat down at the table and exchanged greeting with everyone.

They had waited to order anything but drinks until we finally came inside so we placed our orders and started catching up.

"So Alice, Amber, how are things going at the store?" Esme asked,

Alice chimed right in, "Things are going great! I mean you would think with the economy the way it is, I wouldn't be getting a lot of business, but business is just as good as ever. I am really grateful. Actually, I had to hire someone this week. She is great. Her name is Bella."

"Yeah," I added. "She is actually really great. She is gonna be working with me. She will be doing more of working with buyers, and I will be doing more of the event planning and making final decisions with Alice. We are actually having an event in 2 weeks to show Alice's new fall line. You should all come!"

"We wouldn't miss it for anything!" Rose said, extremely excited. She loved any excuse to dress up and to be able to do that while supporting Alice and me, she would really enjoy herself.

"Same here," Carlisle agreed. "Esme and I can't wait to see the designs you have come up with Alice, and the event you have planned Amber."

"Yay!" Alice was practically jumping out of her seat in excitement. Just then our food came and we were all enjoying our amazing meals. After dinner, we all sat and talked for a little bit about what was going on in our lives. Rose and Emmett were doing great and Brandon was about to have his first birthday and we were all invited to his birthday party. From the sound of it, it was going to be a big deal. That was something I never understood. Why does a one year old need a huge birthday party when he won't even remember it later in life? Oh well I guess.

Alice and her boyfriend Jasper were doing great. They had been dating for two years and I was just waiting for the day when she called me screaming that she was engaged. Jasper was a psychiatrist and his practice was going great. He really had a way with people, almost like he could sense their emotions and he could really understand them. His patients loved him.

Carlisle and Esme were also doing well. Carlisle was a surgeon in San Francisco and was a great one at that. He was a little upset that he lost a patient in the ER last week, but he said that there was nothing more that they could do and the patient passed away on the operating table. Esme had her own business as an interior decorator. Her business was a little slow due to the economy, but it wasn't in danger of going under.

All in all, it seemed like everyone was at really good places in their lives. I was ecstatic for everyone. Once it was finally time to leave, we all got up and said out goodbye's with promises to talk more and get together soon. Rose and I planned to meet for lunch tomorrow to get caught up.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," I told Edward as we drove back to my apartment.

"Me too. I do not see my family enough. We were all so close when I was growing up. Sometimes it's hard to see them so little, but that's what makes seeing them, when I do, special." He told me.

"I know what you mean. I wasn't as close to my family, but I do wish I saw them more often. I mean my brother hasn't even met you yet and we have been together for a year." It really bothered me that my whole family hadn't met Edward, but since they lived so far away, it was hard. His parents lived closer so we saw them occasionally and Emmett and Alice both lived in L.A. like we did so it was easy to see them.

"Love, part of the reason I haven't met your brother is because he plays for the Reds. He doesn't really have a lot of time, and they do not really play the Dodgers that much." This made me feel better. James really did have a crazy schedule. Even my parents barely got to see him.

We finally arrived at my apartment and Edward walked me upstairs. As he was about to kiss me good bye I said, "Uh huh. You are not going anywhere. You have unfinished business to take care of. If I remember correctly, you had me all hot and bothered before we walked out the door for dinner."

"Oh really? I don't know if I remember very well. I might need some reminding." He sported a mischievous smile while he said that.

"I think that can be arranged," I said as I grabbed him and kissed him. Our hands were roaming all over each other. I remembered we were still standing in the hall so I broke the kiss to unlock the door and let us in. Once I had the door open, Edward spun me around and crushed his lips to mine while guiding us into the apartment and then shut the door.

This time, it wasn't slow or loving. This was fast and lustful. I need to feel him inside me and soon or I was going to internally combust and he felt the same way. He removed my top and threw it to the floor, grabbing my breasts in his hands while kissing me. I took one look at his shirt and said, "Off!" So we both worked on the buttons and his shirt was on the floor. Then my hands went to the waist band of his jeans. I unbuttoned them and pulled them down not even worrying about the zipper.

_OMG! Edward was going commando! Hot!_

"Well, this just isn't fair," Edward said. "You still have clothes on." His devilish grin made me soak my panties even more. Just then my bra was on the floor and he was working on my pants, pulling them down, along with my underwear. He then pushed me to the closest surface and laid me on it. It was then, I realized we were about to christen my dining room table. The thought made me giggle a little and Edward looked at me curiously.

"I just realized we are about to christen my dining room table." I said.

"It's kind of hot." He told me, his voice husky and full of need.

I looked up at him and told him in the sexiest voice I could muster, "Edward, I want you to take me on this table, and if by some chance I have to buy a new table after this, I won't be mad."

His green eyes turned black with lust and his erection got harder, if that was possible. His lips crashed to mine and be positioned himself to enter me. When he plunged in, I almost lost it right there, but I told myself that I needed to last a little longer than that. He pulled all the way out, causing me to whimper in need.

_That little tease!_

"Edward! I need you! Now!" I practically yelled at him.

Once he entered me again, it was amazing. He picked up a solid rhythm and I moved in synch with him. He took my legs and put them around his hips so he could go deeper and damn if that didn't feel amazing!

"Edward, uh! Faster!" I said.

"What do you want baby?" He teased.

"Faster Edward!" I screamed.

Our pace picked up and I was so close. He started trailing kisses down my body and back up taking one of my breasts in his mouth and teasing the other with his hand. That was all it took. I could feel my orgasm take over my body.

"Edwarrrrrd!" I said, barely a whisper. He followed right after me, yelling my name in the process, and I could feel him shutter and spill out inside me. Then we collapsed on the table still connected.

"Amber," Edward said, out of breath. "You are going to be the death of me."

"Ha, not of you don't kill me first." I said.

Edward laughed and we winced a little as he pulled out.

"Babe, want to move to you bed? I'm not sure we would be very comfortable if we fell asleep on this table," he said and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." So we got up and collected our clothes and headed off to my room. As we crawled into bed to snuggle and fall asleep, I couldn't have been happier. I was with the man that I loved and I just knew I would be with him forever.

"I love you Edward. So much," I said.

"I love you too Amber. You make me so happy," he replied. He then kissed me goodnight and we drifted off to sleep.


	7. What if?

_**Chapter 6: What if?**_

**Amber's POV**

I woke the next morning with a horrible nauseous feeling and when I rolled over to try and get comfortable, I could feel the puke coming up. I jumped out of bed and ran to my bathroom only barely making it to the toilet.

Edward was instantly at my side, holding my hair back. I didn't bother to tell him to go away. I knew he wouldn't.

"Amber, honey, are you okay?" Edward asked me once I finally finished.

"Well, Edward, what does it look like?" I tried to tease him, but it came out more rudely then I meant it to.

"I'm sorry love." He apologized.

"No Edward. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I feel like crap. I don't know what's wrong." I was shivering and sweating at the same time, and I felt extremely weak.

"I think we should take you to urgent care. I just want to make sure you're going to be okay. I will call Alice for you and tell her you won't be in today." He told me lovingly.

"That sounds like a good idea and thanks for calling Alice."

"It's not problem love," He said. Before he left the room he helped me up and walked me over to my bed.

My mind was racing with ideas.

_There isn't anything going around. Besides, if there was, Edward would probably be sick too._

_Could I be pregnant? I highly doubt it. I trust my birth control and I wouldn't be getting sick this early…would I?_

_No. That can't be it. Maybe it was my dinner last night. I thought my chicken tasted okay, but you never know. I bet it was food poisoning. If that's it then I don't need to go to urgent care. I will be fine in a couple of days._

"Edward," I called out weakly, but he heard me all the same.

"Yes love?"

"I think I just have food poisoning from my chicken last night. I don't really need to go to urgent care." I told him.

"Amber, I would feel a lot better if I took you anyway because we don't really know what is wrong." He looked worried as he said this. I wondered if he thought the same thing about me being pregnant.

"Edward, I am sure I will be okay, but if you really want me to go, I will," I tried to reassure him.

"Okay. Why don't I get you some comfy cloths and we will go," he said.

Soon after that, we were sitting in the sitting in the waiting room and we had only been there for twenty minutes and I puked twice in my make-shift trashcan. This caused everyone in the waiting room to slowly move to the other side of the room.

Finally I heard a nurse, "Amber Lynn?" Edward and I got up and headed back to meet with the doctor.

**Edward's POV**

I had been awake for about 20 minutes now, just admiring Amber and watching her sleep peacefully. She was so adorable when she was sleeping. When I finally felt her start to stir, I went to lean in for a good morning kiss and before I knew it, she had jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and I ran after her, not knowing what was wrong.

When I got to the bathroom I saw her there throwing up and I was worried about her. I went over and pulled her hair out of her face so it didn't get in the way. I silently wondered what could be wrong.

_Maybe she is sick…Well Duh! Edward. She is throwing up._

_Food poisoning? She hadn't said anything about her chicken being bad._

_Flu? but wouldn't I be sick too if that were the case?_

_Pregnant? No!_

I quickly dismissed that one.

_We had only had sex for the first time at the beginning of the week; even if she was pregnant she wouldn't be having morning sickness yet…would she?_

When she was finished I convinced her to go to urgent care to get checked out. When I called Alice to let her know what was going on, she completely understood saying, "Don't worry Edward. Bella and I have everything covered here. Take good care of her."

"Will do Alice," I assured her.

Once we got to urgent care, she had thrown up a few more times and the people in the waiting room weren't being subtle with their disgust. I was so thankful when the nurse came out to call us back.

She took us to a room and Amber sat on the bed while the nurse checked her out.

"The doctor will be right with you," she told us as she walked out.

I stood by Amber and started rubbing her back to try and calm her. She seemed so nervous. It wasn't like her to be nervous of the doctor.

"Amber, are you okay? Besides the obvious. You seem nervous."

"I'm just a little worried about what the doctor will say."

"I thought you said it was probably just food poisoning?" I was suddenly worried about what she could be nervous about.

"Yeah, but what if it's not that? What if it's more serious?" She paused for a second. "Edward…What if I'm pregnant?"

There it was. The thing I had been hoping she had ruled out. She had to know more about pregnancy then me. She was a girl. Didn't girls dream about having kids and know tons of things about pregnancy?

"Say something Edward." She looked worried. I must have been silent for a little too long. However, I knew what I would do if she was pregnant.

"Amber, if you are pregnant, I will stick by you and be here for you and our baby one hundred percent. I love you and I will love that baby with all my heart." I assured her.

"Thank you Edward."

We were silent for a few minutes, just looking at each other with love in our eyes. The doctor finally came in and looked her over.

"Well, you are sick," he said, teasing a bit.

"Obviously," Amber added with a small smile, but then she looked at him a little apprehensively and asked, "Do you think I could be pregnant?"

"It is a possibility. I need to know a few things first to get a better idea," he said.

"Of course," Amber told him.

"I am assuming that this is your boyfriend and you are both sexually active together or else you would not be asking me this question. Am I right?" He asked, pointing at me.

"Yes," I told him.

"How long have you been sexually active?"

Amber blushed a little before answering shyly, "About a week."

He smiled slightly and asked, "Are you using protection or are you on birth control?"

"Birth Control," she answered.

"Then you are most likely not pregnant. Even if you were, morning sickness does not usually begin until between the fourth and eighth week of pregnancy. However, we can run a test if you want to know for sure. But it could take a couple days to get the results back. A home test might be more efficient."

Both Amber and I nodded at his words and he continued.

"I am going to give you an antibiotic to take in case you aren't pregnant so you don't have to come back and get it later. Be careful though, when you take it, it can counteract your birth control."

"Okay. Thank you," Amber said. "We will be careful."

After that, the doctor walked us out, we paid and I took Amber home to rest, stopping at the drug store on the way to pick up a home pregnancy test.

Once we got back to the apartment, we sat together on the couch looking at each other, not exactly sure what to say.

After a solid ten minutes of sitting in silence, Amber spoke first.

"Edward, when I take this test, if comes out positive, we need a plan."

I knew she was right, but I couldn't help but be terrified. I knew that I would want to stand by her and our child, but I didn't know if I was ready to bring a child into this world when I wasn't even married.

"Edward?"

When I looked up at her, she looked worried. Then I realized I had been lost in thought for a while.

"A plan," I said. "That sounds like a good idea. What did you have in mind?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I would want to keep the baby. Abortion is out of the question and I don't think I could give my child up for adoption. I have a good job and I can afford to have a baby if I am pregnant so funds are not as issue. I know at the doctor's office you said you would stick by me. Do you still think that you could do that?"

I thought about all of that for a short moment and I knew what I wanted to do.

"I never once thought about abortion. I agree with you that it is completely out of the question and I also agree with you about adoption. I just couldn't do it. That being said, Amber, I love you with all of my heart. If you are pregnant, I think we should get married. But I want you to know that the baby would not be the only reason I would ask you to marry me. I would marry you because I love you and nothing could take that away from me." I told her.

"Edward, are you…proposing to me?" She asked cautiously.

"If you are pregnant, then yes. If not, I think we should wait a little longer for that step. I do want to marry you…one day." I prayed that she understood what I was trying to tell her and didn't get upset.

"I understand Edward. I feel the same way. I feel like we should be married before we have a child, but if I am not pregnant, I want to wait." Then she kissed me on the cheek and got up, grabbed the test, and went into the bathroom.

**Amber's POV**

As I sat in the bathroom waiting for the pregnancy test to show me the results, I thought back to the conversation I just had with Edward. He wanted to marry me if we were having a baby, but if we weren't, he still wanted to marry me, just in the future. I loved the idea of that and I couldn't stop smiling, no matter the outcome of that test I knew that I would have Edward forever.

Then I heard the timer on my phone go off and I got up and walked over to look at the test.

**Edward's POV**

The five minutes that Amber was in the bathroom were the most torturous five minutes of my life. Those five minutes felt like an eternity. Then I heard her phone timer go off and then…

"Edward? Can you come here?" She sounded worried and a little upset. This was it. She was pregnant. I knew it. When I walked into the bathroom, the look on her face confirmed my worries.

"Amber," I said. "We will get through this. Together. I love you." By the time I was finished saying that I had walked over to her and embraced her. She began to shake and at first I thought she was crying, and then I realized she was laughing.

"Amber?" I asked. I was so confused.

"I can't hold it in any longer." She said between laughs. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Wait, what?"

"I was just pulling your leg Edward and man did you fall for that one hard." She was pretty much falling over in a fit of laughter.

"That wasn't very nice," I tried to chastise her, but I had to admit she got me good and I couldn't help but be happy that we weren't having a child right now.

"I love you Edward. That was almost too easy," she said, calming down a bit.

"I am sorry though. That probably wasn't the best way to go about telling you, but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity," she said, still grinning from ear to ear.

"It's okay. I understand." We stood up and I kissed her, but she turned away from me quickly and ran to the toilet and threw up. I had almost forgotten about the food poisoning.

When she finished she flushed and then brushed her teeth.

"Sorry Edward, I got up to fast. I forgot about this stupid food poisoning."

"It's okay love. It's not your fault that you are sick and I kind of forgot to. Do you want me to run to the pharmacy and get your antibiotic?"

"That would be great. Thank you Edward." She said and kissed me goodbye and went to lie down. I sent Alice a quick text.

_Hey, Amber has food poisoning. Not sure how long she will be out. Maybe a few days. –E_

A few minutes later she responded.

_Aww! Tell her that I love her and I hope she gets well and not to even think about setting foot in this store until she is better ;) I don't want to get sick lol plus she needs to get better. -AC_

I laughed at that. Only Alice would think of getting sick when food poisoning wasn't contagious.

_Haha I will tell her Alice. –E_

When I got back to Amber's apartment I took her the medicine and she took it willingly. After that she told me she was tired so we laid down and drifted off into a peaceful nap.


End file.
